Black Betty
by ALittleScotty
Summary: FABERRY: After being released from Juvi, Rachel and Noah Puckerman make a move to Lima, Ohio for Rachel to get a fresh start. But Rachel soon finds out that it's truly a small world when she runs into her childhood friend Lucy Fabray, who's now skinny, blonde, the captain of the Cheerios and nothing like the 13 year old girl she knew back home.
1. Rachel

**Black Betty**

 **Faberry**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Rachel POV**

 _01/24_

 _OMG Rae I really miss you so much,_

 _Hopefully you get out soon. My friend said that you'll most likely get out on good behavior. So please be good! Ok._

 _-Love Lucy, haha._

 _03/13_

 _Sorry I took so long to write back. Things are pretty hectic here. You remember Franny? She came to visit for a couple of weeks and something happened. I'm not sure, nobody tells me anything but it made her sad._

 _-Love Lucy_

 _09/01_

 _Rae! These are so far in between but I meant to tell you that I moved. I'm starting a new school and everything. And I'm sorry I wont see you when you get out. I miss you so much you were my best friend. But I truly think this is goodbye, I don't know my new address by heart but I promise to write you from home so that you'll have it. Anyway, wish me luck, I hate new places._

 _-Love Lucy_

That last letter was two years ago. She never wrote me again. The papers were all worn from folding them so much.

I kissed the letter and put it back into the envelope before stuffing it back under my pillow. I groaned and rolled over in the cot, staring up at the ceiling of the cell.

I've been in juvi for three years for assaulting an officer and resisting arrest. Sadly I missed out on so much of my teenage years because of it. I came in here when I was only 14, breaking my mothers heart and leaving behind my older brother Noah to take care of her.

I've been counting the days until my release, only one more left then I'm out of here.

They've put me through counseling so that I'll be able to go back into the working world without any mishaps, they were afraid I'd be another statistic, a person who enjoys jail, enjoys the rules, enjoys that construct of it all. It's not a bad place, and if you get used to it and you truly don't have anything going on outside of juvi…. Well it makes you want to stay. There's nothing else to do so you might as well.

I've been waiting so long to be released. I miss being home, I miss my mother's meals, I miss my brothers personality. I miss my friends who aren't allowed to visit because apparently it's a law that you need to be 18 to visit.

Without my friends visiting for the first few months of me being here I became depressed, then I became angry. But eventually the feelings disappeared and I started socializing with the other girls here. They aren't half bad.

There's a girl named Honey who I became real close too. She's this light skinned chick who got caught up with drugs, it was her third strike, plus she violated her probation so she was stuck here for 7 years, when she reaches the age of 18 she'll go back to trial and hopefully, she'll get out, otherwise she's going to prison to finish up her sentence.

Honey has thick curly hair that she keeps in two long French braids. There's a tattoo on her neck that simply has an X on it, I have the same one, she had my back and I had hers. People with the X on their neck are protected and we usually get better food in the chow hall.

Regardless of that, she's the only one I'm truly going to miss. And unlike my friend "Lucy" I'm actually going to write her when I leave.

Damn, now I'm thinking about Lucy again.

She was little on the heavy side, and I actually really liked that. She had brunette her and striking hazel eyes that were hidden under huge glasses, with a bubbly personality and infectious laughter. She was a dork and we talked about comic books all day.

We used to go the park all the time and I'd tell her all my secrets, and she'd tell me all of hers while we sat on the top of the jungle gym as if we ruled the whole park ourselves.

I smiled to myself at the memories. I remember kissing her right before I went out the night of my arrest. She was upset about it, I guess she didn't like me the way I liked her but she said it was fine as long as I never did it again.

I didn't realize I was in love with her until I went to juvi and didn't see her anymore.

"Lights out!" The warden was walking through the chambers and I huffed before clicking out my light.

I closed my eyes and listened to the footsteps and jingling of keys as all the guards clambered around.

Eventually I drifted off to sleep, thinking about my freedom.

 _Black Betty_

"Finally Rae, check you out. Got all muscular while you were locked up huh?"

I beamed at my brother Noah who now had a mohawk sitting on top of his head. He bulked up as well and he grew much taller than me. I'm now 5'8 and if I was guessing I would assume he's almost 6 feet.

"Yeah big bro. I'm so happy to be out."

I looked around the front of the detention center and noticed how the sun was shining brightly and the birds were flying above. It was a good feeling, I get to finally enjoy the weather fully.

"Well come on I'm driving you home. Mom is ready to go already."

I turned my head to him as we walked towards the parking lot. "What do you mean ready to go? And you can drive? You gotta teach me."

He chuckled as we approached a black Dodge Challenger. "We're moving Rae. I don't think mom wanted to tell you until you were released that way you wouldn't do anything reckless. Her words not mine." He stated while putting his hands up in surrender.

I smacked my teeth and readjusted the bag on my shoulder.

"Well where we moving to?"

He grabbed my bag from me and threw it into the trunk and unlocked the door for me.

"Some place called Lima, Ohio."

 _Black Betty_

"Oh my goodness my baby, look at you ah." My mother squeezed my cheeks and kissed them both as she gushed over me.

"I missed you so much baby. I'm so glad you're home and safe. Alright everything is already packed but we're going out to dinner to celebrate then we're heading on the first flight out of here. You're going to love this new place, it'll definitely keep you and your brother out of trouble…"

I glanced at my brother as our mother continued to ramble on and on. He just shrugged and walked into our now empty house.

I was kind of sad to be honest. I wasn't expecting to move as soon as I was released. I at least hoped that I would be coming home to my room and to lay on the bed that I've had since I was 3. But things change, and I guess she was right, we needed a change of scenery.

Later on we had dinner at red lobster and my mother asked me about my time away. I told her all the clean things that happened and she got on me about my neck tattoo.

When all was said and done we were sitting at the terminal waiting on our flight out of my hometown.

I was gonna miss VA, there's no place like it.

I was a tad bit anxious, a lot of things happened while I was out. My brother has changed a lot, and my mother seems to be, I don't know how to explain it but she's high strung almost.

It seems as if she hiding her sadness behind a smile and I'm not completely sure if it's my fault or not.

I rubbed my hands together as we listened out for our fight. I kept looking around at all the business people shuffling about with their suits and briefcases. I wonder what their lives are like. Do they have children? Wives? Mistresses?

Are they really on a business trip, or is this their way of escaping their homes for a couple of days, getting away from their partners.

"Flight A23 to Columbus. Gate 14B"

That's us.

As soon as I was settled beside my brother who sadly got the window seat I leaned on the armrest and closed my eyes.

This flight was taking me somewhere completely new. I'm literally leaving everything behind, but I guess it's ok. I was only 14 when I left, so I guess the friends I had moved on but regardless, I have to start all over, and that's what I'm nervous about.

 _ **Black Betty**_

I was incredibly surprised that everything was already in place when we arrived at the new house.

It was a two-story place, very cozy, and it seems that ma was already here putting things together.

There was a Toyota Camry out front, which apparently she gave to us for school. The other cars would be here in a couple of days due to the movers not having a truck or something like that.

While in Juvi they still had us in classes so we wouldn't fall behind too much. But I still had to take a placement test at the new school.

It was Monday morning and I was getting dressed into a white v-neck, leather jacket, loose black skinny jeans and a pair of black Dr Martens.

I was surprised to find my switchblade in the nightstand drawer. My brother must've packed it and hid it from ma.

I slid the clip into my waistband and pulled my shirt over it. I checked myself in the mirror and put my hair up into a loose bun and slid on my ray bans.

Satisfied with my outfit I grabbed a pen off the desk, stuffed it behind my ear and walked out of the room.

Noah met me in the hallway and together we made our way to the car.

"You ready for this shit?" He asked as we got settled inside of the Camry.

I shrugged and started to fiddle with the radio as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Either way I still gotta get used to having freedom again. But it's whatever, you ready?"

I glanced at him as he nodded. I noticed he had a toothpick in his mouth that he was chewing on and I briefly wondered if he's always had that habit.

 _ **Black Betty**_

My brother and I stuck out like a couple of sore thumbs. It seemed as if nobody had fashion sense except for one boy who I swore picked his outfit out of one of those fashion magazines.

With our leather jackets and gruff look people mainly stayed out of our way. I stepped on something extremely sticky and my shoes started squeaking every fucking step I took.

Some dude in a red letterman chucked some drink at this kid. I was surprised all the kid did was walk away, I would've beat his ass something serious.

The other strange thing that happened was that nobody seemed to care about the kid. Almost as if it was normal or some shit.

My brother and I stood in the middle of the hallway trying to navigate our way around, I'm almost positive we were lost.

"Why don't they have those little signs that tell you where shit is?"

"Maybe if we keep walking down to the end we can find it." He suggested.

"Damn I wonder if I stepped in soda or something my shoes are extra sticky." I said while glancing down at my shoe, lifting my leg up to look under it.

"Excuse me, you're in our way." A snarky voice stated from behind us.

My brother and I turned around at the same time, coming face to face with a trio of cheerleaders (based off of their uniform I can only assume that's what they are).

Two blondes and a brunette.

"Move out the fucking way before I go all Lima Heights on your new asses."

My eyes moved to the brunette and I raised an eyebrow. I don't do well with threats.

"Yeah sure. We'll move." I said slowly while my eyes traveled to the girl next to her. A taller blonde with striking blue eyes, before I looked at the other blonde who has yet to say a thing.

Her hazel eyes reminded me of Lucy a little bit and all of a sudden I didn't feel like being much of an asshole anymore.

I shoved my brother to the side and let the three cheerleaders move past us.

But of course us being Puckerman's we watched them walk away, checking out their legs and watching their hips all the way until they turned the corner. Me and my brother shared a smirk when all of a sudden we were hit by something cold as fuck in our faces.

"Welcome to McKinley fresh meat!" Some dude said followed by ugly laughter.

Oh fuck no.

 **A/N: Yo, first Glee fic ever. Please Review and tell me what you think, also Quinn's POV in the next chapter.**


	2. Lucy

**Black Betty**

 **Chapter 2: The Pyramid**

 **Faberry**

 **Rated M**

 **Also, for the person who reviewed about Rachel's height, I want her at 5'8, 5'3 is too short for what I have in mind for her character.**

 **Anyway, enjoy :)**

Rules are made for a reason.

Those reasons being: To keep people in their place, and to maintain order.

When rules are broken, chaos is ensued.

This is what my father tells me.

So as I walk down the hallways of McKinley high with my hands on my hips decked out in my cheerleading uniform I expect respect.

The uniform I wear is a symbol of my status.

I'm at the top and I will stay here.

Whatever I demand I receive. And whatever I state, becomes a rule.

My first rule… Stay out of my way when I'm walking.

It's very well known.

So I can only assume that the two idiots that are standing right in the middle of the hallway have forgotten said rule.

As Santana makes our presence known I struggle to keep a straight face as the two brunettes turn to face us.

And I knew right then… fate is real.

The brain is a very powerful organ you see. It can put two and two together before you even realize it. Memories easily flood through my mind as I stand silently, not wanting to accept the obvious.

But it doesn't matter, she doesn't recognize me.

So now I'm stuck in-between relief and feeling anxious— an almost impossible combination.

Yet there's something else, another emotion that I can't place.

I kept my face neutral and continued to walk once they were out of our way; my mind was running so quickly that I couldn't even get a solid thought together.

How could Rachel be here? I haven't seen her in ages. I wonder if she'll ever recognize me. Well, of course she will. Or she'll think it's weird that I have the exact same name as someone she used to know. The last name "Fabray" isn't exactly common.

I need to lay low, but how do I do something like that when I'm the head cheerleader, no I shouldn't lay low. Maybe I should just go up to her and say something to her. _Hey, long time no see._ Ugh.

"Q!?" I turned my attention to Santana who was looking at me with concern and maybe slight disgust. We don't really like each other too much.

"Where the hell are you leading us, we paraded around this hallway already." She said while lifting a hand gesturing towards the B hallway.

She was right, I just wasn't paying much attention I guess.

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter, feel free to go wherever I have to go deal with something."

She raised an eyebrow, holding my eye contact until she was satisfied with what she saw.

"Come on B" She said linking pinkies with the taller blonde.

"Ok San. Bye Q have a good day!" The bubbly cheerleader waved at me and I returned it slightly trying to keep up appearances.

Once the bodyguards left I sighed and looked around the hallway deciding I need to put some type of plan into action.

Rachel Puckerman and her brother are going to be roaming these halls with me. Most likely I'll have a class with one of them so that immediately could put one of them on alert once they hear my last name.

That doesn't give me much time then, one day at the most.

Fuck.

During this summer I was busy coming to terms with, well, me.

I'm gay.

The first girl to ever make me question myself, has come back (out of fucking nowhere) but still. I thought I escaped her.

I'm not saying that she wasn't good to me. We were best friends. But when she kissed me all those years ago, I knew that something was wrong.

My father said that being gay was a sin, and I follow(ed) everything my father says.

But now at the age of 17 I've come to terms with my self and my past mistakes.

One thing I do regret is not writing Rae back while she was locked away. I can't imagine how lonely it must be in there.

My father didn't allow me to write to her anymore once he got wind that she was in Juvi. I shouldn't "associate" myself with "people" like her.

She was apparently a terrible influence on me, according to my father of course.

She was the reason I was fat, she was reason I wore glasses, she was also the reason I didn't behave like a lady.

School was already hard after Rae went away, she kept the bullies away but it was like open season when she couldn't protect me.

So I was happy for the move.

I started swimming lessons, and ballet and lost weight very quickly. Making my father happy, and honestly I was happy too, I was healthier, all for the wrong reasons but whatever.

I was able to get contacts as well, but the one thing that was strange to me and still bothers me till this day… my nose job. At that moment, I truly understood how powerful my father was when he was able to persuade a plastic surgeon to operate on a 14 year old.

.oOo.

The table in the cafeteria that I usually occupy is very exclusive.

Only two jocks are allowed at a time, and the rest of the seats are for the co-captain and a plus one. Considering the whole 'unholy trinity' set-up we have everything covered, and lunch time is usually spent listening to slushy requests, or other favors that only us as Cheerios have power over.

I wasn't paying much attention to whatever jock was at the table, complaining about whatever he needed I was just ready to get it over with.

"Ok Jackson, we'll write it down and go over everything. We'll send a baby cheerio your way once we've made a decision." Brittany stated with a sweet smile as the football player left the table.

I continued to stab the soggy lettuce in my tray completely disappointed in my meal. I should contact coach and see if she could do anything about this.

Sadly, a short two minutes passed before another annoying jock sat down to whine.

And annoyingly enough it was Karofsky.

"I need another slushy request." He stated and I raised my eyebrow.

"Listen lard. We gave you two cups four hours ago, there's a limit. And we already did you a solid by not asking who exactly you were trying to slushy." Tana stated without even looking up from the nails she was filing.

I glanced back at Karofsky, just now noticing his black eye and busted lip. He took a deep breath and I was honestly curious on who did the damage.

A chuckle escaped without my permission, causing Santana to look at me then towards Karofsky, and unlike me the Latina out right guffawed in his face.

I shook my head, the smile on my face becoming hard to hide.

"Ok now I get it." Chuckle. "The person who punched you in the face is the same person you slushied this morning. But now you want another cup? Why?" Chuckle. "So you can get your ass beat again?"

I continued to giggle almost uncontrollably at Santana, meanwhile Brittany leaned her head against Santana's shoulder causing the latina to freeze up.

"You're so funny San." Brittany said dreamily.

Interesting.

"Whatever. May I get the cups or not." Back to the Jock in question.

I shrugged, deciding it's about time I said something. "Who's this person?" I asked while pushing away the sad tray of soggy lettuce.

"Some new kids. Two of them, look a like. Uh, they had on leather jackets, the girl had a tattoo on her neck. A couple of freaks honestly."

 _Rae._

"Oh." I smirked cynically while staring at him. "Consider them off limits then. Starting now. So go, let all your jock friends know." I shooed him away with my hand, feeling slightly accomplished.

"What the fuck Q. You know you're supposed to discuss that with us first." Santana said with a bite in her voice.

With one look we settled the debate quickly. She knew my word goes regardless of what they think.

That's a rule.

"I'm just curious Q. You don't know them and you made them untouchable? What's your angle?"

"Actually. I do know them." I said casually while standing up and making my way out of the cafeteria.

.oOo.

Before the last class of the day I was leaning against my locker staring at the Puckermans from a distance. They were talking to each other and to some blonde haired boy that I've never seen before. And boy, I would've noticed him and that huge mouth.

I grabbed whoever was near me by the shirt and pulled them closer. Turned out to be some regular boy who was wearing a sweatshirt that advertised The Hulk. I rolled my eyes, out of all the avengers he picks the fucking Hulk.

"You see those three people talking right there." I asked, pointing towards Rae and them.

The boy quickly nodded. "Do you know their names?"

He shook his head so quickly I became afraid that he'd actually dislocate his neck, if that's possible.

"Ok. What you're going to do is go over there, and tell the girl that Lucy says hi. And that's it you're going to walk away, in fact. Run away, understand?" He nods quickly and I send him off.

I watch him for a second to make sure he does his task before turning around.

Part one of my plan is a go.

.oOo.

Ok so quite possibly I should've been clearer with the random boy. Maybe I should've made sure that he didn't say. "Hey, Quinn told me to tell you that Lucy says hi."

Well, he ruined everything.

While walking out of my last class fully intent on heading straight for the field, I was stopped by Rachel herself in all her v-neck glory.

"Hey" She said.

I nodded my head in hello.

"Listen. This random kid who was very nervous by the way told me something. And he told me that you were the one that sent him to me. I'm just confused, and I really don't like to be fucked with. Understand?"

I remained silent while staring at her. Earlier I didn't get a good chance to really look at the slight changes of maturity. Her face was slimmer, her jaw was more defined, and her dark eyes still held so much emotion that I sometimes wonder if she ever knew people could read her like a book.

"What'd he say exactly." Though I knew. Of course, just making sure.

Plus, I figure this will be easier to break the news.

Being apprehensive never came upon me until after I asked that question. Maybe I just didn't think too far ahead.

Still.

"He said _Lucy_ says hi. I was confused because I only know one Lucy, and she ain't blonde."

Yet still, I'm not feeling the correct emotions. At this point I should feel sadness seeping in.

It's not that though—

"Rae." I take a deep breath, and chance a look into her eyes. She knows now.

"Are you really?" She says with I could only guess is disbelief. "Look, I guess I can see it. It's just crazy you're here and that you look nothing like _Lucy-._ "

She gives me a once over.

"-Besides the eyes."

She doesn't speak again. I guess everything has been said.

"Come to my practice. We can talk later?"

She shakes her head. "I'm off looking for a job. Seeing if this small town has room for a criminal."

She smirks and walks passed me.

Disappointment—

I finally got my emotions right.

 **Review please :) makes me update quicker yknow? Motivation and all.**


	3. Superman

**Black Betty**

 **Chapter 3: Superman**

 **Rated M**

 **Rachel POV**

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews, I hope you also enjoy this chapter**

 **oh btw, I need a beta. But until then all mistakes are mine.**

.oOo.

 _Noah and me walked out of the nurse's office together after getting our daily dose of Band-Aids._

 _We once again had a monkey bar race and the douche knocked me off the rails making me fall onto my knees. I wasn't having that, so I jumped up and grabbed onto his legs pulling him down with me._

" _Ow Rae." He glared at me from the ground as I stood above him, hands on my hips and a smirk on my face._

" _You cheated."_

" _I did not!" He huffed while standing up._

 _The teacher who was assigned to chaperone dragged us both to the nurse's office for the 4_ _th_ _time this week._

 _It was nothing bad just some scraped knees._

 _As we walked back to the playground there was a group of kids in a circle laughing. So we decided to go over and see what they were up to._

 _I was excited at first to find out what game they were playing, but it turned into an extreme bout of anger when I saw my friend Lucy crying while being surrounded._

" _Lucy Caboosey" They were saying in a singsong voice._

 _I pushed everyone out of my way so I could get to her. I posted up in front of her, arms crossed and glared at all the other kids. They shut up immediately._

" _Do I need to punch you all in the face?" I screamed. Lucy was my best friend, she was the sweetest girl so it made no sense for her to get picked on. Everyone should want to be her friend. Plus her dad has nice cars that go super fast._

 _Noah stood next to me, and together we made a small wall in front of Lucy until the other kids went away._

" _They suck. When are they gonna learn you don't mess with the Puckermans?" Noah stated as I turned my attention to Lucy._

 _Her head was down and she was still sniffling. Her glasses looked flooded from the tears so I took them off for her._

" _Hey" I stated softly. She continued to sniffle, trying to keep the tears in I guess. "Hey Lucy they're gone now. I told you me and Noah always got your back."_

 _No response._

" _Hey Lucy, look at me." I waited until she did. Her hazel eyes were red and puffy and her chubby cheeks were just as wet._

" _You like superman right Lucy?"_

 _She nodded._

" _Well, then I'm your superman. Ok?"_

.oOo.

"Alright Rachel, one last question before I let you go. What can you bring to the McDonalds family?"

Brody was printed on this guy's nametag. He wore a red short-sleeved McDonalds shirt that seemed too tight on his biceps. He had a perfect set of teeth, russet skin, and very well kept eyebrows. I didn't like him.

"Employment."

He didn't like my answer very much. He just hummed and wrote something down on his unnecessary clipboard. For fucks sake it's McDonalds.

"Well alright Rachel, we'll call ya."

He stood up from the booth and I rolled my eyes as I stood up after him.

"Sure ya will." I said sarcastically while walking out of the McDonalds.

My next destination was the work yard I walked past on my way over here. They had a help wanted sign so it couldn't hurt to try.

It was pretty empty. The field was mainly all dirt and patchy grass, there was very huge oak tree smack in the middle of the whole field which I found strange, but ay, to each his own.

There was a small building very similar to how a home would look off to the right. I approached the door, barely glancing at the hours printed on it and walked in.

The front was very closed off and I immediately spotted a gruff looking large man behind a desk. There were bookcases everywhere filled with encyclopedias and maps and I wondered what the hell he even did here.

The man stared at me for a while, obviously judging my clothes, I put my hair up in a bun today, the "x" on my neck was on full display.

He hummed and raised his eyebrow.

"I'm looking for a job." I stated turning towards him fully and walking a bit closer to his desk.

"What's your name kid." He asked leaning back in his chair. I noticed his eyes were brown like his hair that was gelled back in true Italian fashion. His face was scruffy; he definitely hasn't shaved recently. He wore a plain dark grey t-shirt that fit snugly, his huge arms strained against the material, and honestly, he looked intimidating.

"Rae" I offered.

He nodded, his eyes stuck on my neck.

"Age?"

He leaned forward now.

"17"

He hummed, his large hands filtered over his desk, picking up a lone piece of paper and placing it in front of him.

"You know what we do around here?"

I shook my head. "I noticed the help wanted sign. I need work so I figured I'll check it out."

"Well kid. We work on building projects from private companies, or personal accounts. Currently we're building a house for some man and his mistress. Do you mind working with your hands, it's all hard work."

I'm down. "How much is the pay?"

"Depending on when you show up, and how long you work. You can work every damn day if you want. Minimum is 200 a day."

This sounds so damn sketchy. "200 a day? That's an amazing amount of money."

"We pay cash, understand. Come here and fill out this form."

We made eye contact for a second and I nodded my head.

"Sure, but I have one more question. See I have a brother…"

.oOo.

"Rae how in the hell do you get yourself into these sketchy things?"

Noah was brushing his Mohawk in the mirror and I was already dressed and ready for school.

"It's simple. I know what to look for. Just come with me, so I wont be caught off guard if shit does pop off. It's basically construction, you can sign up for it we'll both be making a good amount of cash." I was moving my hands a lot trying to get my point across.

"It's obviously illegal Rae. What happens if you and me get in trouble for this? Hm? What happens if we're courted off to prison? How would ma feel?"

I smacked my teeth. "It's nothing like that."

He just sighed and put down his brush, glancing at me for a second. "Alright, but only because I know you're going with or without me, and I always got your back Rae."

I scoffed. "Yeah…"

"Ay!" He looked at me. Leveling me with a glare, which I returned. "I _always_ got you Rae."

I chose not to respond and walked down the staircase. "Let's go I'm already not looking forward to seeing Lucy." Don't wanna worsen my mood.

.oOo.

"I just don't understand how we ended up in the same place. That's gotta be like some weird fate thing." Noah muttered.

We were watching Lucy and her two friends talk amongst themselves.

"Plus you gotta admit Rae, she's looking good."

I smacked my teeth and pushed him.

He raised his hands. "What? I'm not blind."

"I know how she's looking _Noah_." I couldn't believe him. "I'm just feeling some type of way right now."

"What do you mean?" He questioned off handedly.

"I'm mad at her, surprised, happy, confused, all of that." I whispered grumpily, watching Lucy laugh at something, damn, her smile hasn't changed one bit.

I fixed the sleeves of my flannel, rolling them up and cuffing them tighter.

"You gotta get over it, talk to her Rae. We all used to be super close. Well, you two used to be close." He corrected.

I hummed. The bell went off and I pulled my schedule out of my back pocket. Day 2 at McKinley and I had all these new classes, it's gonna take me ages to figure this shit out.

I navigated my way towards Spanish and rolled my eyes at the white teacher who was standing in the front. That's a first.

I plopped down next to that other blonde cheerio that Lucy knows. I smiled politely at her and she returned it fully.

"You're Quinn's new friend. I remember you, San wasn't too happy that she was overruled. You're untouchable now, which means that Q must really like you. How'd you know her?"

"We grew up together. My name's Rae." I offered with a smirk.

"I'm Brittany S Pierce. Not like Britney Spears. I feel like I'm more talented than her." The blonde stated off handedly.

I raised my eyebrows and smiled, a chuckle almost escaping. "I don't know Brittany, Britney is my idol."

She shrugged. "Well, then I'm your new idol. I'm better I can prove it."

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded slowly. "You're hot. I see why Q's acting weird now."

"She talks about me?" What? I was interested.

She bobs her head enthusiastically. "A lot. I think Santana hates you, but I can get her to change her mind. She's usually really nice after sweet lady kisses."

"I have to give her kisses?" She's not my type.

"No silly, me!" She shook her head and looked at me as if I was a small child who asked a cute question.

"Well, you do that." I was suddenly uninterested in conversation with her and looked towards the front, my eyes scanning everyone in the classroom.

.oOo.

School can fucking blow me for all I care.

There's nothing worse than ignorance. And it's even worse when it's being taught to the students as if it's truth.

At least in juvi they didn't sugar coat a damn thing. Fuck this history class, fuck the Spanish class I had earlier, fuck the lunch I have to eat after this, fuck my art class, fuck Lucy walking around in that ridiculously short skirt, and fuck her cronies following her around with their equally short skirts, and there's just so much damn leg showing and I'm dying.

I'm fucking dying.

"The look on your face is strange." Sam said from beside me.

Sam was also new this year, we figured we'd stick together because of it. I wasn't too big of a fan but Noah got along with him so might as well.

"You're telling me all these cheerleaders don't do something to you?" I asked, looking at him sideways.

His eyebrows rose up, almost touching his hairline before the deepest blush sported his face. I snorted in response while shaking my head. Kid was a virgin, I could tell. Either that or, you know, he's gay.

I let the question go and went back to staring at Lucy from my spot in the back of the room.

She didn't talk much in class, writing notes, paying attention to every word the teacher was speaking.

She's always been a smart kid, I remember her father making sure her grades were always up to his standards.

When the bell rang she stood up and my mind was on autopilot as I stood up just as quickly, my feet carrying me towards the ex-brunette.

"Yo Lucy" I called out.

I was surprised though.

She snapped her attention towards me, her eyes narrowing as if I just called her a whore or something.

I'm sure I looked perplexed, the hell did I do?

She took a couple of steps towards me. "Don't call me that. My name is Quinn here, understand?"

She's must be on her period. "Why are you reprimanding me?"

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Why are you talking to me? Didn't seem like you were up for it yesterday."

Her hands slipped onto her hips.

"Ok _Quinn_ , I'm ready to talk now alright. Because honestly, I've been kind of thinking about you all day. But you do understand why I'd be upset though right? And how all of this is weird as hell?"

She nodded slightly, glancing around us as people passed through the hallway that we stood in the middle of.

"I do. Which is why we should talk. Can we do that, you have lunch now right?"

I nodded.

"Follow me."

She turned around sharply, almost slapping me in the face with her ponytail.

I rolled my eyes. "You're not the boss of me Lucy."

I still followed her though.

 **A/N: Please review guys. And sorry for the cliffhanger but how else are you supposed to end these things. I hope I'm keeping your interest, but yeah, please review!**


	4. Cheerio

_I wanna thank all of you for being patient. I know I let this story sit for way too long._

 _Also to the person who said "Rae" isn't Rachel's nickname, it is in this story bruv._

Black Betty

Chapter 4:

Rated M

Quinn's POV

Though I walked through the hallways with a hard mask on my face and both hands on my hips, seemingly the epitome of power, my mind was in absolute overdrive.

Before the beginning of this week, I would always wonder what Rae was up to. If she was ok, what she looked like, how her day was going. I sometimes practiced what I would say to her in the future. Because I figured I would simply look her up sometime after I graduated and got away from my family. Then from there we'd reconnect and rekindle the friendship that once was.

But the Gods had a different plan. Now I have to figure out what I want to say to her right now, 3 to 4 years later, in 2 to 3 minutes.

I almost passed the library I was so lost in thought, I stopped, and stumbled forward a bit when she ran into me. Next thing I knew her hands were on my hips steadying me, pulling me closer to her. We were so close that I could feel her body heat, and even when she let go of my hips they still tingled. She was making my breath shudder.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't have been walking so close." It felt colder when she took a couple of steps away, giving me space.

I just shrugged it off, I had to. "It's ok." I said while gesturing towards the libraries entrance. I went in first, eager to escape the still crowded hallway and went towards my corner where a sofa was placed.

I easily made my self comfortable, crossing my legs over the middle cushion as Rae took her seat on the opposite end.

I took that moment to stare at her some more, my eyes caught onto the "x" on her neck, and I made a mental note to ask her about it at a later time. I continued scanning down her body as subtly as possible.

Her blue flannel was cuffed up to the elbow, open, and underneath she had on a white V-neck. Everything seemed brand new, which I'm assuming it was since it's still the first week of school. She had on some skinny khakis and dark brown sperry's which I raised an eyebrow at, I just would've never pictured that.

"Nice shoes Rae." I said with a playful grin.

She immediately smacked her teeth while lifting up her leg, catching a view of her shoes. "Mom bought them for me. She said I look sophisticated." She huffed.

I couldn't help but smile at her expression. Rae was always trying to give off the "bad ass" vibe. Well, not that she wasn't (she did just get out of Juvi and all) but she was always soft around me.

We sat in silence for a little bit. I was extremely adamant about not speaking first so I went ahead and pulled my phone out of my bag. I thumbed through my apps and settled on playing Color Switch, glancing up at Rae every once in a while, peeping her facial expressions.

For now it seemed as if we were both ok with not speaking.

I made it all the way to the score of 47 before I messed up. I let out a huff of frustration and looked up from my phone to give my eyes a break just to stare right into Rachel's deep brown ones.

She was staring at me hard, unwavering. It made me wonder how long she was looking at me before I noticed. Her eyes flickered down, I couldn't really hone into what part of my body she was staring at but I couldn't help the blush that crept onto my cheeks when our eyes met again.

"I missed you, Lucy." I'm sure I was an even deeper shade of red now. I felt hot, as if I could break out into a sweat at any moment.

But I found myself nodding my head. Because of course I missed her even more, more then she could ever comprehend.

"I see you still choke up when I get deep with you." She whispered. "But, I'm sorry for just jumping in and messing up whatever you have going on here." She said while making gestures towards my cheerleading uniform. "Which is ironic. I remember you and I making fun of cheerleaders back in middle school."

I started chewing on my lip as I remembered those days. Walking together on the track during gym, or having lunch together even though we had different classes.

"I missed you too _Rachel_." I finally gritted out.

I saw her grin a little bit while leaning back into the seat. "That must've been so hard for you." Her sarcasm was dripping off of those words and I could barely contain an eye roll.

"You didn't mess anything up, by the way. I mean—" I glanced up at the conveniently placed clock on the wall. "It's only been about a day and a half so-" I shrugged after speaking, not knowing what else to say.

She nodded her head, puffing up her cheeks. "So, you wanna start or should I?"

She never did beat around the bush much. Straight to the point as usual.

"Well I can start." She said before I could even get a word out. She looked straight at me with a serious look, and I could already feel how heavy this conversation was going to be.

"First thing that comes to mind is, why in the hell you stopped writing me? The second thing I wanna know is what happened to you? You're blonde?"

Her faced was twisted in confusion and she was gesturing to my body with her hands, waving them up and down.

I wasn't sure if I should feel insulted or embarrassed for being called out on my hair color. No one in this city knew about my past, nobody knew about the amount of weight I had to lose to look like this, nobody but the girl sitting beside me, who has seen me at my worst. Plus, her brother.

"My dad stopped letting me write you when he found out you got in trouble. You know how he is, well, I guess you never knew how deep it was but, he's a very controlling man." I sighed and sat back further into the couch, trying to force myself to get comfortable enough to talk about my father.

"He found me writing a letter to you one evening and ripped it up, saying that it was your fault that I was over weight, and other things." I took a deep breath. "Anyway, I had to stop writing you, after all we had moved out here to Ohio and I figured it would be best to try and forget about you. Not that I could, but I wanted a fresh start, after all I didn't have you to defend me anymore, so I basically just fixed everything that was wrong with me, and started going by my middle name." I shrugged after my explanation, knowing it wasn't exactly good enough.

She looked confused but nodded her head in acceptance to my rambling.

"What's embarrassing is that I kept the few letters that you did send me." She said. I smiled sadly, I kept the ones she sent me as well.

I read through them last night.

"That's not embarrassing, I'm touched."

It was her turn to shrug. "Why'd you change your hair? What's there to be ashamed about.?"

"Oh there's plenty." I said morbidly. "The joke in my family is that I'm not really my fathers child. That I was adopted, left on the front porch. At least that's my sisters theory is. My cousins, on my fathers side of course believe my mother whored her self out for a night and my dad was kind enough to stay with her. Or some other bullshit."

I didn't look back up at Rae to gauge her reaction. I decided to just stare at my hands, just incase she didn't believe me, I wouldn't have to see it.

"You never told me your family was like that. But I guess once I think about it, your sister and father smiled way too much. Kind of creepy in hindsight."

I glanced back up at her and saw her smirking at the ceiling, her eyes closed. I shook my head in disbelief realizing she hasn't changed much.

Then with every breath I took I started to feel a bit lighter, knowing our friendship didn't dwindle away.

"So tell me about you. Are you ok?" I asked timidly.

She tilted her head towards me, her dark brown eyes telling me everything I needed to know before she even spoke.

"I don't really know." She shrugged. "I feel ok, but I don't think my _ok_ is a normal _ok_. You know what I mean?"

I shook my head, shifting a bit closer to her. "I don't, but I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

She nodded her head quickly and sat up straighter. "Yeah, yeah. It's whatever though. I just missed out on a lot of stuff, it's not that deep."

She shrugged, rubbing her hands on her pants, being all twitchy. I rolled my eyes, and she claims _I'm_ the one that can't handle deep conversations.

"Ok, so is that everything you wanted to get off your chest?" I asked, sort of changing the topic.

She shrugged again but nodded. "I guess. Now it's just us getting to know each other again. You wanna get something to eat? It _is_ lunch time."

I nodded my head and stood up, straightening out my skirt and tightening my pony tail out of habit. I stood up straight, eyebrow raised at the slow poke as she started stretching out dramatically, making some weird groaning/wheezing sound.

"Anytime now."

She huffed at me before tilting her head towards the libraries exit.

I ended up being the first one to walk in the cafeteria with Rachel one step behind me. Only the people that were right by the door seemed to stare pretty hard at the two of us walking together.

It was no secret that my only friends were Santana and Brittany, now all of a sudden I'm being seen with the new kid, who just happens to know more about me than anyone in this whole town.

After grabbing a Sylvester approved "Power Meal" I joined Brittany and Santana at our usual table, basically pushing Rae into the only empty seat beside me.

Santana kind of glanced at me then started to stare down Rae, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Brittany just grinned at the both of us.

"Nice of you to finally join us Q." Santana said, never taking her eyes off Rae.

Rachel just smirked at her, blindly picking up some baby carrots and eating them, throwing my co-captain a wink.

I inwardly groaned and focused on my cold chicken strips. There were one too many ego's sitting at this table.

"So what's your name greenie?"

I didn't bother looking up, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Rachel, and yours?"

The chicken I was chewing was juicy enough, but not seasoned well. Coach really has it out for us. She even put dried mangos as the "side" for this meal.

"No, we're not dating. I knew her since I was kid, I've been back four days, I don't work that fast."

I glanced back up at everyone, wondering how I zoned out while looking at cold chicken slices.

Rachel's statement was directed at Brittany, I would ask for someone to catch me up on the conversation, but I'm not too sure I wanted to be in the convo in the first place.

The bell ended up ringing before anyone could say anything else. I was grateful for the life saver, I can't stand being around Santana for too long.

Without thinking much about it I grabbed onto Rae's flannel, easily falling into the old way I would walk with her when we were younger.

Which is basically me dragging her to different places.

"What class do you have next?" I asked as I dragged her towards my locker to grab my notebook.

"History."

I nodded as I concentrated slightly on entering my locker combination.

"Do you have a phone yet?" I asked while glancing back for her respone.

She shook her head. Once my locker was opened I grabbed a marker and swiftly grabbed her arm, lifting up her flannel sleeve.

"I assume you have a house phone." I jotted down the 10 digits, capping the marker and rolling down her sleeve so no one would see.

"I have practice after Chem, so I won't see you after this but… I'm glad we talked." I said, throwing a slight smile her way while tossing the marker back into the locker.

She nodded her head. "Right. I'll um, I'll call you tonight."

"Yes you will." I couldn't help but keep smiling at the dork. "Later Rae."

"Bye Lucy." She grinned while walking backwards, thinking she was so smooth.

I rolled my eyes while grabbing my notebook, mentally preparing for this last torturous class.

 **AN: Hey, sorry about the long wait. It wasn't fair to make anyone wait this long. But writers block is a superb bitch. But I feel like i'm back on track, so i'm more excited about the next chapter than the one that I just wrote, so stick with me.**

 **And please review, it means a lot.**


End file.
